a transfiguration of fate
by Velveteenbunny
Summary: just a snape hermione romance with alot of drama. Hermione becomes transfigurations teacher and juliet potters guardian who is going to help her along the way
1. Default Chapter

A cloud crossed over the starlit town of LochMarne, blocking out the moon and making the houses seem darker than usual or what was classed as usual in such a desolate town.  
Upon a hill stood the old castle of LochMarne. The castle used too belong to Lord Marne many hundreds of years ago. At that time it was a castle in all its splendour with elegant walls and ceilings. Stained glass windows covered every rooms with paintings of the knights templars becoming great in battle.  
Lord Marne had been a lonely irritable old man who many had hated, and the few followers who he had, he would take in, suck dry then spit out into the cold. He had never had a wife or children to succeed him, so one cold winter he had died a bitter cruel man with no soul left. The castle had been infected with his hateful presence and only evils would dwell there.  
Since then the castle had become derelict and run down, but tonight a single candle fluttered in the window of the great ballroom.   
Nobody noticed the light or the scurrying of a thin grey rat with one toe missing, creeping under the castle door and scampering into the great hall.  
"Wormtail", came a raspy voice "hurry Wormtail I have her and I need you NOW!".  
The thin nervous grey rat had suddenly disappeared and in its place stood a little thin man balding on the top of his head, he had the very resemblance of a rat.  
The man walked slowly towards the deep velvet red high backed chair sitting in the middle of the room.  
As Wormtail grew closer a stench of stagnation wafted around his nostrils he ignored it and continued, his ragged robes dragging across the floor.  
"Master", he began  
"Silence Wormtail, make her speak I have waited in anticipation for many years for this moment", the second voice interrupted.  
"IMPERIO", shouted Wormtail   
The woman who lay at the feet of the red velvet chair stirred, her square spectacles had become lopsided, her robes were dusty and ripped, her grey hair had come loose from its bun and a trickle of blood dribbled down the right side of her fore head. She stood as if in a trance and stared forwards as still as a mannequin in a shop window.  
"Tell Lord Voldemort what you know about Juliet Potter", Voldemort rasped.  
"Potter is coming too Hogwarts this year, she is a first year, she is going to be very powerful and one of the greatest witches of our time" the woman spoke as if she was hypnotised, but that didn't stop her broad Scottish accent coming through.  
"Anything else", Voldemort said  
"No" she replied   
"DO NOT LIE TOO LORD VOLDEMORT", he snarled   
"I no nothing else" she continued as if she had not heard him  
"AHH AVADA KEDAVRA", Voldemort shouted   
"Wormtail idiot you got a useless one you shall pay"  
"No master please" Wormtail shrieked.  
"Crucio" Voldemort cried Voldemort  
Wormtail fell to the floor whimpering while the woman lay dead on the floor a look of hypnotism on her face.  
Minerva Mcgonagall knew no more. 


	2. Hermione

Hi this is Hollz the new chapter of my story is coming up haven't wrote a disclaimer so I will now   
  
Disclaimer  
All characters used in the first chapter belong too the legend J K Rowling and all the characters that I am going too use belong to J K Rowling unless I decide too make a few up then those folk belong to me.  
Thank you to Broken Sword software for the inspiration for Loch Marne and the knights templars those items belong to broken sword and sold out soft ware.  
  
I personally am dedicating this story too all of my friends at shstc Kay Emz Kez Jen Mood Cog Zoe Nat and I suppose all of my form 10RM why not we don't get much glory really.  
I am also dedicating it to my former English teacher who brought my s.a.t.s results up from a predicted 6 to a 7 and also to my Form tutor who is new but is learning the ropes about our form really well.  
I cannot wait to see you all in September.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 A transfiguration of Fate-------- Hermione.  
  
A few months had gone by since the sudden and unexplained disappearance of Minerva Mcgonagall. Many had given her up for dead and finally it was announced by Albus Dumbledore that her body had been found out it Ireland.  
Every one had heard the news it had been all over the daily Prophet, many people students, teachers, and anybody who knew her had been distraught.  
This included a former student Hermione Granger, who had attended Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry nine years ago.  
Hermione had graduated at the top of her class and had gone on to study advanced Transfiguration at Oxford Wizarding College.  
She had also passed that with flying colours, so her job now consisted of giving lectures all around the country to all students studying transfiguration in its many aspects.  
  
She was leaving a lecture when she had found the paper and a letter waiting for her at her apartment in North London in the muggle area.  
Hermione walked into her apartment exhausted, she collapsed on her couch kicking off her shoes as she did so.  
Picking up a mirror she looked at herself. A woman of 27 stared back at her. Hermione's hair had grown very long and had turned from brown to an auburn with flecks of gold tinting the top. Whilst at Hogwarts her hair had been untameable, but now it fell in sleek curls down her back. Her faced had changed, her cheek bones had become higher and her eyes also had flecks of gold hidden within them.  
  
"oh", Hermione groaned, she did not see that now, she saw a messed up woman who's hair was windswept and blown and her eyes looked red.  
The last few weeks had been tough in many aspects, work had been hectic, her friends had been having non stop parties which she couldn't have refused to attend and now with the death of her former mentor who had tutored her in many ways. From animagus training to how to be a good friend.  
" I Need a break preferably Cyprus" Hermione groaned again  
"good choice dear", her mirror squeaked at her.  
She placed the mirror down on the side and looked around. Only then did she notice the owl siting in the corner of her room silently and patiently waiting, it was very well trained.  
Hermione stood and walked over to it, it was a tawny owl with ginger feathers, it looked almost vaguely familiar.  
Tied to its leg was a heavy parchment envelope, not unlike the ones she used to get when she attended Hogwarts. When she looked closer it was stamped with red candle wax bearing the Hogwarts crest.  
Badger for Hufflepuff Raven for Ravenclaw Lion for gryffindor and a Snake for Slytherin all of the animals were united around a giant H.  
'How odd' Hermione thought why would Hogwarts be owling me.  
She opened the envelope to reveal a letter written in a curly scripture coloured in emerald  
  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
We are pleased to inform you that, you have been nominated by a member of staff to become the new transfigurations teacher and head of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts.  
Please do not feel pressured to accept the position but you are one of our best candidates, If you would like the job would you please owl back to me as soon as possible  
Yours faithfully  
Albus Dumbledore, order of Merlin first class  
  
'Don't feel pressured meant if you feel to much grief' Hermione thought.  
The position did sound tempting though, "what shall I do" Hermione said  
"do what you think dear" replied the mirror eager to give advice.  
Exhausted from the day Hermione collapsed on the bed she would think about it tomorrow. 


	3. the dream

Transfigurations of fate. Chapter 3 The Dream.  
  
Okay same disclaimer as before all that was mentioned still applies but the character Juliet potter is owned by me my very own make.  
I am still dedicating this to my friends and fellow reviewers thanks.  
Look this is not a very long chapter but it is only to symbolise her dream and so it doesn't blend in to the rest of the next chapter making it confusing. Please r+r people  
  
  
  
  
The village was empty, silent, deathly silent, no wind blew, no noise could be heard. Only the breathing of Hermione broke the silence as her breath came out in short gasps due to the cold tightening her chest.  
This place was new to her, she knew of no place which had such stillness and solitude she felt like she was the only living creature there, as if nothing existed except her.  
Her surroundings consisted little brick houses, all made from the same stone and all containing dusty windows. Flecks of paint peeled from the frames, they looked in need of repair.  
Upon a hill stood a castle, which also looked like it was in great need of attention.  
Hermione walked through the dewy grass, her long night gown flowed around her bare feet and ankles, she felt nothing beneath her feet, she felt as if she was walking on air.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she say something black swish around a corner. She turned around nervously glancing left to right, the hairs on the back of her neck and arms prickled as they stood on end.  
'Hermione get it together' she told herself 'you've faced worst fears than a swishing shadows'. Feeling slightly better, Hermione decided to confront the shadow. She walked slowly making no noise over to the corner and peered round .  
Nothing!, feeling smug she whirled around and found herself facing black material.  
A person , shadow , ghost even, She could not tell. Its face was covered by a black hood and its presence towered her . It suddenly extended its arm and lifted it upwards revealing a smooth white hand which was reaching for hers.  
AAARRGGHHH!!!! Hermione screamed and sat up bolt up right in her bed. Her hair was stuck to her head and her palms were sweating profusely, she also noticed that she was shaking so badly that her teeth were chattering.  
She lay back down drawing the duvet further up to her head and turned over. The moonlight was streaming in through her window and dancing off the Hogwarts crest on the envelope of the letter. Her eyes slowly shut her body may have been at rest but her mind certainly was not. 


	4. A decision is made

Transfigurations of fate. Chapter 4 A decision made.  
  
Disclaimer applies still the same as before no change in who owns Harry Potter or Snape or any character except Nina Nightshade and Juliet Potter who I own.  
  
My dedication for this chapter is all my friends, Zanthia and Las Ketchup a Spanish girl group who has provided me with good music to listen to whilst I write thank you. I also dedicate it to Alan Rickman because with out him I would have no interest in Snape therefore I would have nothing to write about Thank You Alan Rickman!!  
You may notice that my chapters are not long but they get the point across I have small chapters but plenty of them so enjoy!!.  
  
  
  
A decision is made.  
  
"So what do you think", Hermione asked.  
She had gone to see Ron and Harry for their opinion on what she should do whether she should accept the position.  
They had all gathered at Harry's house which was in Sussex. It was not a really big house but Homely, the furniture did not go with the wall paper and the ornaments did not quite fit the rooms but Harry liked it. Hermione had always been into modern furniture so she saw the things Harry did not.  
Harry shared his home with Ginny Weasley who was now Ginny Potter. Harry had married her a good four years ago. They had adopted a an eight year old witch three years earlier, she was called Juliet. She would be turning eleven in a few days.  
She was average height for a ten year old, she had Auburn hair and also a pair of brilliant green eyes just like Harry's, Hermione always thought even though they were not related.   
Ron on the other hand was not married, he was an assistant to the minister for magic Nina Nightshade, and lived in the village he had done all his life but in a new built up house, which was oddly enough decorated just like his mother and fathers. He was forever complaining about the minister for magic being a woman, he said he felt as if he was beneath her more than he should be.  
The very first time he had mentioned this Hermione had launched into a very long speech about women's rights and equal opportunities, 'Where not in the dark ages Ron' Hermione had said. Ron had never mentioned it in her presence again afraid of being murdered by a troupe of angry women on the rampage for rights.  
"I think you should take it Hermione", Harry said  
" Yeah it would suit you", Ron chipped in,  
Hermione glared at him  
"No No I don't mean that you are so like Mcgonagall that they wouldn't know the difference or that you, OH never mind", stuttered Ron and he flopped down onto the sofa.  
"Ignore him Herm, you'd make a great teacher, plus you can keep an eye on little Juliet" Ginny said.  
"Mum", Juliet whined "IM not five I can look after myself",  
Ginny just laughed.  
  
Later on as Hermione was leaving Harry caught her arm and pulled her aside.  
"Hermione" he said " If you decide to take this job could you please keep an eye on Juliet for us, it is a very dangerous time and I don't know what I'd do if any thing happened to her".  
Hermione reassured him that she would indeed look after her.  
As soon as Hermione arrived home she wrote a letter of acceptance. She knew she would be putting a lot of peoples minds to rest going to teach at Hogwarts, a lot of her friends children were attending, and knowing that they had a trustworthy replacement for Mcgonagall would make people calmer about their children being away from home.  
Hermione tied her letter to the leg of Genesis her owl and sent her off into the night. She sat down to think, Her a teacher at Hogwarts boy now she was getting some where. 


	5. journey back to Hogwarts

Transfiguration of fate----- Journey back to Hogwarts  
  
Okay guys disclaimer applies as before thank you to my reviews of my song fic it is giving me confidence.  
Hope you are enjoying the story so far I am taking things slowly as I don't believe in rushing work I've done that to many times before.  
My dedication is mostly the same dedicated to my friends and reviewers.  
They story's plot is going to get deeper and more complicated as I had a brain wave to make the story better last night.  
Any road here is chapter 5 enjoy and remember read and REVIEW.  
  
  
  
Hermione checked her trunk and looked around the room for a final time. It felt like she was a child again, when she used to be a student at Hogwarts, packing her trunk, ready to get on the train with Harry and Ron laughing and joking about the year ahead, with no worries apart from her grades.  
But now it was different she would be alone, apperating to Hogwarts and she had to be serious and worry about many things. She still found the idea of her being a teacher laughable but the realisation was beginning to sink in.  
She would be responsible for children's safety and their education she would have to be punctual and on top of things. Which reminded her that her apperation time to Hogsmeade would be ready in five minutes.  
Hogsmeade had timed apperation points so the village did not become congested all at once.  
'Silly really' Hermione thought the village was so out of the way many people did not go there, they all preferred Diagon Alley. Hermione stood still and ready as the time ticked by 5 4 3 2 1.  
  
Hogsmeade, the only entirely non muggle settlement in Britain. Hermione remembered many interesting facts about the place she used to call home nine years ago.  
The inn had once belonged to the Goblins during the Goblin rebellion in 1612, and the shrieking shack had once thought to have been haunted, although Hermione knew for a fact that it was not and would never be haunted.  
Nothing much had changed in nine years except that Zonko's Joke shop had changed management to a certain pair of Weasley twins. Fred and George had sold enough of their merchandise to different proprietors in the past so that when they heard the owner of Zonko's was retiring the bought the shop and had dubbed it WEASLY'S WIZARD WHEEZES.  
The village was very quiet for a lunch time but since it was Monday many people would be busy preparing for the week ahead.  
Hermione had only seen a few people since arriving, a small haggard looking witch hurrying down the street pulling a disgruntled little child by the hand who was shouting Mum Floor Mum floor, and pulling her downwards and two portly looking wizards discussing the stocks at Gringotts bank  
"I don't think they are entirely secure Walter" one had said  
"Don't talk rubbish Alexander Gringotts is the safest place in London" the other had replied.  
Hermione guessed that Walter was wrong he obviously didn't hear about the Philosophers stone although Hermione wondered how any one could no have heard about it.  
Hermione walked up the winding cobble path towards Hogwarts, levitating her trunk behind her. She approached the wrought iron gates bearing two winged boars made of gold, unaware that she was being watched as a shadow swished its cloak in the direction of the secret path to Hogwarts castle. 


	6. a staff meeting

Chapter 6 Transfiguration of fate  
  
  
  
  
  
OKAY guys this is a chapter called a staff meeting not a lot happens in this chapter but it has to be there so I can introduce all my characters and see their feelings.  
All of the meanness to Snape is very painful for me I absolutely adore him the meanness is just there so you get the idea of his life so I don't hate him in any way shape or form  
I dedicate this chapter to my mate Michelle and my other mates from school and all of my teachers.  
  
Disclaimer applies as before I own nothing , nowt, nada apart from unknown characters and animals such as Nina Nightshade, Juliet Potter, Genesis the owl Jimmy the cat and I also Own the new character that comes later into the story Lysander Scarlett he is a dedication to my Form tutor who I have based this character on in his looks and mannerisms.  
Thank u all my mates who tried to name him but came up with silly names and thanks too my tutor who gave me the idea for this character (who is coming in the story later)  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 A Staff meeting.  
  
As Hermione approached the solid oak doors of Hogwarts castle, they opened magically, she was expected.  
The entrance hall was just as spectacular as she remembered it, a great sweeping staircase fell in front of her eyes complete with a red carpet adjoining the doors, this was a centre piece in the hall.  
Hermione set down her trunk and wondered vaguely what to do next.  
" Welcome back Hermione", came a voice from the right hand doors.  
Hermione turned to see Albus Dumbledore looking at her, his sapphire blue eyes twinkling, his beard was a little longer than she remembered and he looked slightly older but the same spark he had many years ago was still there.  
"Its good to be back", Hermione said looking around " and thank you again for offering me the job, I wasn't expecting it in the least",  
" I trust you are ready for this, you know what young children and older children even can be like", Dumbledore smiled.  
Hermione gave him a look  
" Your things shall be taken to your quarters for you, perhaps you would like to join me and the other staff in a meeting followed by some refreshments.  
  
Hermione followed him up the great staircase into the great hall, the ceiling was still bewitched to look like the sky outside and now it looked as if rain was due.  
At the very end of the great hall sat the head table around it a few of the seats were occupied by some of the Hogwarts professors. Professor Flitwick sat at the end and to his right was professor Sinstra, Hagrid, Madam Hooch and lastly Remus Lupin.  
"Miss Granger", squeaked Flitwick  
"Professor Granger now", interrupted Madam Hooch  
"All right Hermione". Boomed Hagrid  
"Hello Hermione". Lupin smiled  
Hermione walked up the table and greeted each Professor warmly.  
Dumbledore sat down at the head of the table and motioned for Hermione to take a seat.  
"Who are we missing", he said  
"Trelawny" Lupin answered " but she never comes any way"  
"Okay we'll start any way" Dumbledore said "I'd like to Welcome professor Granger to our ranks as the new Transfigurations teacher and head of Gryffindor house, she will be taking over Minerva's duties because of recent events", a few of the professors sniffed Hagrid blew his nose very loudly on a spotted handkerchief " Hermione would you like to say any thing".  
  
Hermione stood " Well I'd just like to thank you for nominating me for this job and for excepting me, I hope I will do as good a job as Minerva has done in the past", She stopped somebody was missing , somebody was not here, suddenly it came to her.  
"Where is Professor Snape", she said  
All of the staff looked around  
" It appears as though we have forgotten him" said Dumbledore looking sheepish.  
At that moment the doors to the left of the great hall opened and in strode professor Snape, his black robes billowed behind him.  
To Hermione he looked exactly the same as he did nine years ago, his hair was still shoulder length and greasy, his skin was still sallow and he wore the same surly expression that made Hermione as a student shudder..  
He got to the table nodded at Dumbledore sat down and stared around the room.  
"Ah hello Severus we were just getting started, I was just welcoming miss Granger to our ranks", Dumbledore said smiling warmly at him.  
Snape turned his black glittering eyes towards Hermione and nodded.  
Hermione looked at him, many memories of pain and cruelty came back to her as she stared into those eyes of coal, she remembered all the times he had embarrassed her and her friends, all the times he had made her cry and suffer.  
Hermione felt pain at that moment, but she pushed it away, she was determined to make it work with him, she was prepared to put the memories behind her and accept Snape as a work colleague instead of a bullying teacher, but that didn't stop her from disliking him.  
The staff meeting dragged on, Hermione paid attention for most of it, but her eyes kept flicking to Snape who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts most of the time.  
'He looks a little relaxed for a change' Hermione thought.  
Suddenly Snape looked at her, his calm look disappeared and was replaced by a sour tense look.  
'This was going to be a difficult year' she thought 'he hates looking at me,' but she told herself firmly even if it took all her energy she would establish a civil relationship with this man. 


	7. Snapes point of view

Chapter 7 A Transfiguration of fate  
  
  
  
Hey guys here is chapter 7 of my story, thank you to all who have reviewed please can I have some more please thanks. Had this chapter written ages just not got round to typing it up, now IM forcing myself (nothing wrong with a little self discipline). Here it is. Disclaimer remains the same any area of the story you recognise belongs too J.K and anything you don't to ME!  
  
Snape's point of view  
  
Severus Snape hated staff meetings, he thought of them as a long waste of his precious time, he was forever coming out of them thinking, 'There's another hour of my life IM not getting back. Today was no different, as the same endless meeting minutes had come up, he had found himself drifting into a daydream of his thoughts. Snape had been late for this meeting, he had accidentally on purpose gone the wrong way to the great hall and got himself slightly lost, he could not think how it happened when he had been at the school so long.  
Snape had reached the door when he had heard granger say his name, so he was forced to enter the room and sit pretending to listen to the endless ramble.  
' Damn girl' Snape thought ' If she had kept her mouth shut he could have been some where else doing something useful'. He had caught her looking at him a few times during the meeting, ' Probably calculating how she can annoy me to the furthest possible extent this year' he thought bitterly.  
  
The past nine years had been the hardest of Snapes life, he was still a death eater and a spy for Dumbledore at his own great personal risk. A slave to his great fear, which haunted him at night, Voldemort was getting stronger, something the Wizarding world had feared for many years after his last defeat.  
Voldemort spread fear into the homes of wizards; even the very mention of his name terrified the weak.  
Snape found the death eater meetings becoming more and more dangerous, as he tried to continue a normal life around them teaching potions at Hogwarts.  
He couldn't believe that idiot Lupin was defence against the dark arts teacher, it sickened him really, and now Granger would be taking over where the once know it all Mcgonagall had been stationed.   
Even worse was that he was losing sleep because of the strange dreams, these dreams, the cold, empty silent place, with only a castle in the midst. Pondering this Snape found he had reached his chambers. Entering the darkness Snape lit a candle, it cast shadows over the dark walls, he sat on his midnight blue sofa.  
The students would be back next week he had to concentrate on them, although something annoying pulled and nagged at the back of his mind.  
Taking a deep breath Snape set about making a dreamless sleep potion.  
  
Read and Review thanks 


End file.
